


Birth

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [588]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, Giving Birth, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnant Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you do a Wincestiel one where Sam is pregnant (maybe 8 months) and wakes up feeling really off, but brushes it off. Sometime later that day his water breaks and goes into labor, and Dean and Cas are quick to jump in, making sure he's comfortable and everything goes safely, and he has a baby girl? Thank you!





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (on my blog) on December 14, 2014

When Sam woke up, he felt off, but Sam just assumed it was due to being in the last stages of his pregnancy.

He groaned, and started to try to get up, when Cas rushed into the room, helping Sam get up.

“Dean is making you some food.” Cas informed Sam.

“Alright.” Sam groaned, letting Cas help lead him to use the bathroom, “Jeez, I love the kid, but I cannot wait to get her out of me.” Sam said.

“I can see that.” Cas said. “There are only a few weeks left though, Sam.”

“Yep.” Sam grunted, as he used the bathroom, with Cas’ help.

Afterwards, Cas lead Sam out of the room, and into the main room, where he helped Sam settle down while Dean brought out some food.

“Here ya go, Sammy.” Dean said, settling the food in front of his brother.

“Thanks.” Sam said, looking down at the large bump in his belly, feeling the baby kick. “Our daughter is saying ‘thanks’ too.” Sam said.

Dean sat down by Sam, while Cas started to massage Sam’s shoulders, making the younger Winchester groan happily.

“Is she?” Dean asked amused, placing a hand on Sam’s stomach, and feeling another kick. He laughed, and pulled one of Cas’ hands down to let him feel, and Cas smiled, feeling the tiny life in Sam move. “She’s sayin’ 'Feed me, Daddy’.” Dean laughed.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam rolled his eyes as Dean rubbed Sam’s stomach, and Cas went back to the massage. “Fuckin’ spoiling me.”

“You’re worth it though. And all three of us are gonna be spoiling our kid. We still need to think up a name for her.”

“I know…I just can’t decide.” Sam sighed as he chewed on his food.

“You’ll think of something, Sam. I’m sure.” Cas said.

“I know.” Sam said, as he ate.

_

Sam didn’t do that much except for lounge around, watching TV, or reading, or doing menial things, while having Dean or Cas around him most of the time to help with anything he needed.

Sam still felt weird, but didn’t bring it up, casually reading when he felt an urge to use the bathroom.

“Dean, help me up.” Sam said, shifting to get up.

“Potty break?” Dean asked.

“Yep. Just help me to the bathroom and-oh fuck.” Sam stopped moving, and his face grew wide, and Dean froze.

“Sam?”

“Get Cas.”

“Sammy?”

“Fucking. Get. Cas! Now! I think the baby is coming!”

Dean’s eyes went huge, and he ran out of the room, faster than Sam has ever seen him, yelling for Cas.

The two came into the room, and Cas rushed over to Sam, looking between Sam’s legs, and nodding.

“Sam’s water broke.” Cas said. “Dean, start collecting the required items so we can help Sam deliver the child.” He ordered, and Dean started moving around, collecting towels and things. Cas helped strip Sam’s pants and boxers off, and kept his legs spread, while Sam realized that he was starting to go through contractions.

“Cas…Dean…” Sam panted, as the two set everything up around Sam. “Will she be OK? We weren’t expecting her any time soon.”

“She will be fine.” Cas said. “Our daughter will be fine.”

Sam nodded, and Dean and Cas helped make Sam as comfortable as they could.

_

Time wore on and Sam’s contractions got more and more frequent, while Cas held onto Sam’s hand, letting Sam squeeze as tight as he needed, while Dean kept a watch in between Sam’s legs.

“Alright, Sammy.” Dean said, looking up at his brother and Cas. “You’re gonna need to start pushing.”

Sam pushed, as Cas and Dean instructed him through what was happening, telling him when and when to not push.

“Fuck! I want her out!” Sam cried out, sweat running down his face.

“I know, baby boy.” Dean said, soothingly. “You can do it. You can give birth to our baby girl. Push!”

Sam cried out again, pushing, as he went through labor.

_

Dean and Cas kept cheering Sam on, while Dean watched Sam give birth to their child.

“You’re doing it, Sammy. Keep pushing!” Dean said.

“Sam, you are doing so well. Dean and I are so proud of you.” Cas added.

“Just get her out!” Sam cried out, his hand a death grip on Cas, not that the angel noticed.

_

Finally Sam hear the cry of a baby, and he cried himself, finally able to relax. Dean worked quickly around Sam, making sure their daughter was ready to be held by Sam, and finally Sam was given a tiny squishy looking baby, swaddled in a white towel.

“Hey there. Hey, baby. Daddy’s here.” Sam whispered softly, cradling his daughter by his chest. “Hey, baby. Don’t cry.”

Dean and Cas cleaned everything up before they relaxed by Sam, sandwiching him and the baby girl he was holding.

“You did it Sammy. You gave birth.”

“Congratulation Sam. You have brought life in the world.” Cas said.

“I wanna name her after Mom. I wanna name her Mary.” Sam said, holding the baby in his arms. “We’ll think of a middle name later. But I wanna name her after Mom.”

“Alright. Mary it is.” Dean said, a finger brushing against Mary’s cheek, watching her calming down in Sam’s arms.

“A perfect name.” Cas nodded. “Mary is a beautiful baby.”

Sam nodded, and sighed, happy tears falling down his cheeks as he held Mary in his arms.


End file.
